User talk:ChristopherRodrigues
Please do not make up values for the progression tables. It isn't possible to get 20 illusion magic — Skuld 03:09, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Point taken. I got the values from a GWFreaks Character builder. I never actually considered whether or not you could reach such levels. Then again, I can't say I have ever attempted to be a Mesmer. [ ChristopherRodrigues 13:02, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ] Guild pages FYI: Your article on your guild has been moved to your user space at User:MagickElf666/Covenant of Evil. Wiki policy is to not permit guild articles in the main article area. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:57, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Cool. Thanks a lot, I didn't even know how to do that. Perhaps there is a tutorial in the making on "How to create Sub-pages"? -- ChristopherRodrigues 16:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::hmmmm ... good idea. I don't think we have anything specifically on sub-pages yet. The closest we have are general editing notes at GW:FAQ, as well as a guide written by User:Xasxas256 on his own user page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Dervish Monument Dye Combination If i remember correctly it was Blue+Blue+Blue+Silver Images Noticed you put your username in the label for your character images. Nice idea there, might copy it myself in future. -Ezekiel 05:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Figured that was a way to make them less generic, more personal, and basically, so that I wouldn't have any conflicts with other images. --ChristopherRodrigues 05:14, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, is the recommended way for character image filenames. Just a note about image licensing, add " " or " " to tag screen captures taken from GW with the the correct image license for them. Regards Wolfie (talk| ) 05:19, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::That's tricky! Maybe I should just not upload any more images until I learn to do it right.. and I've got a few new elite sets of armor I'd like to share with users, so I better get reading! Thanks. --ChristopherRodrigues 05:21, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Naar, it's easy, and we certainly don't want to discourage you from uploading images. :) Two easy ways, either while uploading, add the text shown in the "Summary:" part of the image upload form, or do like I did to a few of your recently uploaded images, just view the image, then click on the edit tab and add the image license stuff there. Look as your Image:Signet of the Unseen.jpg for an example if that helps. --Wolfie (talk| ) 05:32, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You're the man! That was simple enough. I was reading up on some of the new mission packs, and saw the skill stuff was missing, so I took screenshots, but couldn't get rid of the 1-8 skillbar numbers, so I looked on GWW and found the skill-icons there, and went ahead and make skill-templates and skill pages. Haha, lotta work for 3 skills! THanks for everything. I'll be taking some new screenshots and uploading tonight =D --ChristopherRodrigues 05:34, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Nice redesign Title says it all. RT | Talk 21:40, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Female Dervish Dye Gallery GW's and GWW's copyright licenses are in direct confliction with each other. We can't copy their stuff, and they can't copy ours.--Gigathrash 23:37, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::hm so that means I can't take an image hosted on their site and host it on here too? --ChristopherRodrigues 02:11, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Precisely -- Sk8 (T) 02:23, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Old name When I say many things link there, I mean click --Gimmethegepgun 22:32, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I see what you mean, but they are all Talk pages, and the links are my signatures. Should I go in and individually change the pages so they don't have my old username on there? Is that "illegal"? --ChristopherRodrigues 03:28, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Why not just redirect, I don't think your supposed to alter old conversations. -- 03:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::uh-oh... --ChristopherRodrigues 03:36, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::No particular harm done, imo. Just don't change any more. 03:41, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah I stopped when I read your message. I thought, logically, alls I'm changing is the name of the poster and where it links to, because in theory, MagickElf666 and ChristopherRodrigues are one and the same person, just different aliases, thus my edits wouldn't be frowned upon, in addition to this whole paragraph being a huge run-on sentence. Kudos for late night grammar. --ChristopherRodrigues 05:00, 31 March 2008 (UTC) You missed The signature button and put a bar up instead. Figured I'd share this with you since I do the same thing ALL the time, lol. --Powersurge360 03:17, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :hahahaha first time I did that. Thanks. --ChristopherRodrigues 03:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)